L'Étoile Perdue
by AmbroisieRouge
Summary: Edward a quitté Bella et n'a aucune intention de revenir. Un an plus tard, un autre Cullen prend l'initiative de transformer Bella, mais l'histoire se complique.
1. Une décision difficile

**L'Étoile Perdue**

Disclaimer : Je n'ai pas créé les personnages de Twilight qui appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. J'aurais bien aimé, cela dit...

Canon : New Moon, après qu'Edward ait quitté Bella. Il n'est pas revenu.

Avertissement de l'auteur (moi) : J'ai déjà écrit les chapitres suivants mais je les retiens en otage, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour les libérer. *rire démoniaque*

* * *

Une décision difficile : POV Edward

Cela fait plus d'un an maintenant. Un an depuis ce jour où j'ai décidé de quitter celle que j'aimais plus que tout.

Les jours ont passés, d'abord lentement, puis reprenant peu à peu leur cours normal. La terre a continué de tourner, mais mon cœur, lui, continue de souffrir horriblement. Depuis je revois sans arrêt la même image de Bella, le jour où j'ai rompu avec elle. Alors qu'elle pleurait, et que son visage ne montrait plus que l'incompréhension totale et la douleur.

Il m'en aura fallu, du courage, pour arriver à la quitter ainsi, à lui faire croire que je ne l'aimais plus alors que c'était le pire des mensonges. Et la voir me croire, petit à petit, le doute s'insinuant dans son esprit.

De la douleur pure se déverse sur moi à chaque fois que je rejoue cette scène dans ma tête, mais je survis en me disant que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, et qu'elle puisse avoir une vraie vie à nouveau. Je m'en veux de lui avoir apporté tous ces problèmes, j'aurais dû écouter mon instinct dès le départ la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle ; j'aurais dû partir loin, très loin, avant de pouvoir la blesser autant. J'ai été irresponsable de croire que j'aurais pu la côtoyer sans lui faire courir le moindre risque.

Maintenant je dois vivre avec mon coeur brisé en sachant que tout est de ma faute. Depuis, j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Je me suis toujours senti responsable pour ma famille qui a dû quitter Forks par ma faute. Ils sont partis dans des directions différentes, Rosalie et Emmett sont partis voyager en Europe, Jasper et Alice ont repris leurs études dans une autre ville. Carlisle et Esmé sont à New York désormais.

Je sais qu'ils attendent tous le moment où je serais prêt pour rentrer, et alors peut-être que nous pourrons à nouveau vivre tous ensemble et trouver un nouvel endroit aussi pratique que Forks.

Mais je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Pas maintenant, alors que je souffre toujours à chaque seconde qui passe.

Avant, je traversais la vie sans trop savoir ce que je vivais, je n'avais pas réellement de but, je ne savais pas trop quoi chercher. Là, c'est pire. Pire parce que je dois reprendre ma vie d'avant, alors que je sais précisément ce que j'ai perdu.

Ce que j'ai perdu... Il ne m'en reste plus que des souvenirs, vivaces. De toutes les nuits que j'ai passé sa compagnie, la regardant dormir. De la manière dont elle murmurait dans son sommeil. De la manière aussi, dont elle s'agitait et venait agripper plus fermement mon bras. Des journées où chaque instant avec elle me rendait heureux, où je n'avais pas à cacher ce que j'étais.

Malgré tout, je ne regrette pas d'avoir agit ainsi. Avoir réussi à lui mentir et à la quitter ainsi a certainement été l'acte le plus courageux que je pouvais faire pour elle. J'ignore totalement ce que la vie lui a réservé depuis, mais que ce soit des bonnes ou mauvaises choses, au moins Bella suivra son véritable destin. Cela me réconforte.


	2. Coïncidence

**Coïncidence (POV Carlisle)**

C'était une coïncidence de la voir ce jour là. J'étais revenu à l'hôpital de Forks pour quelques heures seulement, voir un de mes anciens collègues de travail. J'étais juste passé en coup de vent, pour la première fois depuis des mois, et il a fallu que je la croise dans le couloir des Urgences. Elle.

Je n'ai jamais cru aux coïncidences.

A la demande d'Edward, personne dans la famille n'avait cherché à la revoir. Il voulait que nous disparaissions tous de sa vie afin qu'elle puisse passer à autre chose, et ce souhait, je l'ai respecté autant que possible durant toute cette dernière année.

Et tandis que par le plus pur des hasards, je croisais Bella dans cet hôpital, j'analysais rapidement la situation. Elle ne m'avait pas vu. Je pouvais continuer mon chemin, faire comme si de rien n'était, et ne plus revenir ici.

Mes yeux la détaillèrent rapidement. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la Bella que j'avais connu quelques temps auparavant. Son visage n'exprimait plus la bienveillance dont je me souvenais, il n'était plus qu'un masque de souffrance. Elle avait maigri, suffisamment pour que son corps ne ressemble plus à grand-chose. Un bandage sur son avant-bras devait être la cause de sa présence ici. Mais ce qui capta mon attention plus précisément, ce fut les cicatrices visibles sur ses deux poignets. Récentes, d'après ce que je pouvais en juger, et profondes. Ainsi donc elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Le temps n'avait donc pas joué son rôle salvateur, pour elle.

Je ne devais pas lui parler, c'est ce que j'avais promis à Edward. Mais c'était trop tard. J'étais trop concerné à présent.

- Bella ?

Elle se retourna brusquement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle me reconnu.

- Carlisle ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je passais seulement, je ne devrais même pas... Te parler, avouais-je.

- Oh. Je comprends, répondit-elle d'une voix basse.

J'observais les alentours, le couloir était vide. Nous étions seuls et personne ne pouvait nous entendre. Je m'approchais davantage d'elle, perplexe.

- Que t'est-il arrivé, Bella ? Lui demandais-je.

- Accident de moto, fit-elle en me montrant son bandage.

- Et quoi d'autre ?

Elle baissa les yeux, s'adossant au mur. Il lui fallut un peu trop de temps pour répondre. Lorsqu'elle le fit, une ligne transversale se créa sur son front, entre ses yeux.

- En fait je me disais que... La mort serait moins douloureuse que ma vie, mais... ce n'est pas si simple. De mourir.

Je soupirais.

- Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, continua-t-elle.

- Bella... Tu n'es pas censée faire n'importe quoi de ta vie.

Elle me fixa intensément. Ses yeux chocolat me troublèrent pendant quelques secondes.

- Vous n'avez rien à dire. Et lui non plus, déclara-t-elle amèrement. Il n'a pas voulu de ma vie, je peux en faire ce que je veux.

Je ne répondis pas. Un groupe de personne traversa le couloir à ce moment. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule maintenant. Je pensais déjà à ce que cette entorse dans ma promesse allait provoquer sur Edward, mais c'était trop tard.

- Je peux te raccompagner chez toi ? Nous pourrons discuter dans la voiture.

Je fus soulagé de la voir acquiescer.


	3. Résolution

**Résolution (POV Carlisle)**

Nous sortîmes rapidement du bâtiment et rejoignîmes ma voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'odeur de Bella me submergea, suffisamment pour que j'en sois conscient, et je me rappelais combien cette proximité avait été difficile pour Edward. Quant à moi, le parfum de Bella n'était pas plus fort que les autres êtres humains habituels. Le tolérer ne me posais pas tant de problèmes.

- Écoute, dis-je en essayant de bien choisir mes mots. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais tu finiras par passer à autre chose, quand tu décideras vraiment de le faire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas penser ça sérieusement ?

- En fait, pas vraiment, admis-je avec un sourire. Mais Edward l'a voulu ainsi, et donc... Nous nous efforçons de faire avec. Tu manques à Alice, tu sais.

L'espace d'un instant elle resta silencieuse, méditant mes paroles.

- Je ressens ce manque, par rapport à votre famille, à ce que vous êtes. Je vous ai connu avec votre secret, et maintenant il n'y a plus rien... Je ne peux même pas en parler à qui que ce soit.

- Tu en sais trop, répondis-je en grimaçant. Edward n'aurait jamais dû...

- Quoi ? Me confier ce secret ?

- Il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois, tant qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de son avenir avec toi. Tu ne devrais pas porter un tel fardeau. Sans compter qu'il t'a mise en danger en te révélant ce secret.

- J'ai souvent repensé à Laurent et Victoria. Ils pourraient revenir pour me tuer.

- Ce n'est pas à exclure.

Je me garais en face de sa maison. Charlie n'était pas encore revenu. J'observais Bella et je me demandais comment tout cela allait finir. Elle fixait distraitement le pare-brise, en silence.

- Que compte tu faire, maintenant ?

- Continuer à souffrir, sans aucun doute.

Quelque chose dans mon regard la fit sourire.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Carlisle, reprit-elle. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire.

Elle rassembla son courage pour se tourner vers moi. Pour me demander une chose à laquelle elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Vous pourriez me transformer. Ce serait la seule consolation que je pourrais avoir.

- Bella, soupirais-je. Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre une telle décision.

- Edward m'a quitté. Ce n'est plus à lui de décider ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi !

Là elle marquait un point. L'idée s'immisça dans mon esprit, tentante. Ce que je voyais de mon point de vue, c'était qu'elle était dans un état dangereux. Elle allait passer à l'acte, encore une fois, et cette fois-ci elle ne se louperait pas. Je me demandais comment je pouvais juste la déposer chez elle pour savoir qu'elle allait mettre fin à sa vie deux jours plus tard.

- Tu ne peux pas vouloir une telle chose.

- Si, c'est ce que je veux, affirma-t-elle.

Elle vit mon hésitation. A l'époque où Edward l'avait rencontré, j'avais déjà dû songer à la transformer. Cette idée ne m'était pas nouvelle, elle avait été sous-jacente pendant tout ce temps. D'autant que Bella avait toujours souhaité devenir l'une des nôtres, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne une source de conflit avec Edward.

- S'il vous plait, Carlisle. Je sais tout ce que ça implique. C'est juste que... Je n'ai plus la force de vivre ainsi.

- Et ton père ? Ta mère ? Tu les quitterais à tout jamais ?

- Oui.

Elle était déterminée. Regardant à nouveau devant moi, je pris le temps de réfléchir. Edward ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Je l'aimais plus que tout et ne voulait certes pas le faire souffrir, mais il s'était trop impliqué avec Bella. Dans un sens, je ne faisais que réparer ses propres erreurs.

Un jour, il finirait par comprendre. La responsabilité serait mienne, et son tourment en serait sans doute soulagé.

Je me noyais un instant dans les yeux suppliants de Bella. Une étrange connexion me reliait à elle, et je me sentais incapable de lui refuser ce qu'elle me demandait.

- D'accord. Je le ferais, déclarais-je.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- Oui. Quand veux-tu ...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, elle avait déjà franchi la distance qui nous séparait pour m'enlacer affectueusement. La proximité de son corps chaud, pendant les quelques instants où il resta contre moi, suscita en moi une vague de désir qui me déstabilisa. Je m'en voulu aussitôt ; je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir ce genre de sentiments envers elle.

- Maintenant, répondit-elle en reprenant sa place.

- Maintenant, répétais-je en souriant. Tu as sûrement besoin de plus de temps. Tes parents...

- Je vais laisser un mot. C'est tout.

Était-elle vraiment sérieuse ? Je n'eus pas de peine à imaginer que oui. Elle avait eu du temps pour réfléchir à tout cela, dans le passé. Si elle le souhaitait encore... Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle ne puisse pas être transformée. Je m'accrochais à cette idée, elle aurait la chance de choisir elle-même, là où si peu d'entre nous n'avaient pu véritablement choisi leur destin.


	4. Le plan

**Le plan (POV Carlisle)**

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rédiger un papier à l'intention de Charlie et le déposer à l'intérieur de la maison. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, laissant sa paume s'attarder un instant sur la poignée. C'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de franchir la porte de cette maison.

Je l'observais quand elle revint s'installer dans la voiture. Elle ne semblait pas éprouver le moindre regret envers la vie qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

- Qu'as-tu donné comme excuse ? lui demandais-je.

- Pas grand-chose, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. Juste que je partais, que j'avais besoin de faire ma vie ailleurs.

- Et cela suffira à Charlie ? Il n'essaiera pas de te rechercher ?

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi pour me faire face complètement.

- En fait... J'avais déjà écrit une longue lettre d'adieux à Renée et Charlie, le jour où...

Elle fut incapable d'en dire plus, submergée par sa peine. Je ne savais comment la conforter. J'attrapais l'un de ses poignets et laissait glisser un doigt sur la cicatrice encore rouge. Celle-ci était en fait formée de plusieurs coupures, profondes. Elle avait dû se détester horriblement pour s'acharner ainsi sur elle-même.

- Tu aurais pu mourir avec de telles blessures, observais-je.

- J'y étais presque. Je ne sentais presque plus rien. Mais Charlie est rentré plus tôt ce soir là.

Elle grimaça à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Edward m'avait raconté que vous aviez voulu vous supprimer lorsque vous êtes devenu un vampire, continua-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, admis-je. J'ai essayé, si souvent que j'ai perdu le compte des tentatives. C'était au tout début, quand je ne savais pas encore à quel point mon corps était résistant. Il a fallu du temps pour que je m'adapte à ce que j'étais devenu.

Je me souvenais de cette période de ma vie, elle était toujours restée très nette, malgré les siècles qui m'en séparaient maintenant. J'avais un souvenir vivace de la souffrance extrême qui avait été la mienne, alors que j'étais totalement seul et sans espoir. Je réalisais que c'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais si facilement accepté la demande de Bella.

- Carlisle ! S'écria-elle, me voyant soucieux. Vous n'avez pas quand même pas changé d'avis entre temps ?

- Non. Je réfléchissais.

Elle m'observa suspicieusement. Je n'avais pas l'intention de trahir ma parole cependant.

- Edward ne doit pas savoir. Pas maintenant. Et si jamais quelqu'un de la famille est au courant, Edward le saura aussi forcément. Ce doit être entre nous deux, expliquais-je.

- Alice le saura.

- Oui, Alice le verra sans aucun doute. Mais elle ne l'empêchera pas. Elle t'aurait transformée elle-même si elle avait pu le faire, à l'époque.

- Il faudra que je reste seule ?

Je soupirais.

- Je ne sais pas encore. La première année sera la plus difficile pour toi. Si tu as trop de mal à te contrôler il vaudrait mieux que tu rejoigne le clan de Tanya.

- Le clan de Tanya, en Alaska ? Mais je ne les connais pas.

- Je le sais bien. Mais si tu arrives à te contrôler suffisamment, à rester seule sans problème, dans ce cas tu pourrais rester ici, je pourrais venir tous les jours. Je possède un chalet pas loin d'ici, en forêt. Personne n'entendra rien... Pendant ta transformation. Ca va être très douloureux.

- Je sais ça.

Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au chalet. Celui-ci était totalement isolé, à l'écart de toute autre habitation humaine. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été habité, les meubles étaient restés couvert de draps blancs.

Bella regarda autour d'elle. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver alors qu'elle allait vivre ses dernières heures humaines ici. Je voulais pas penser au calvaire qu'elle allait endurer pendant sa transformation, ni aux longs mois qu'il lui faudrait ensuite pour s'habituer à son nouvel état et pour apprendre à dominer ses pulsions.

Ce que je craignais le plus, c'était la transformation en elle-même. Dans le passé, j'avais certes déjà procédé à celle d'Edward, d'Esmé, de Rosalie et Emmett. Mais eux tous étaient mourants à ce moment là, et leur transformation s'était déroulée en urgence. Ils avaient été affaiblis par leurs blessures. Bella, elle, n'était pas mourante. Son corps allait refuser ce changement et combattre le venin autant que possible. Cela allait allonger la durée de la transformation, et donc de la souffrance.

Je soupirais. Je devais quand même penser à tout cela maintenant, si cela allait vraiment se produire, mieux valait que tout soit prêt.

- Il faut que j'aille me procurer quelques affaires qui me manquent

- Quoi ! Oh non vous ne partez pas Carlisle.

Elle avait déjà attrapé ma main pour me retenir.

- Je serais de retour dans une heure tout au plus. Il me faut de la morphine.


	5. Le début de la fin

**Le début de la fin (POV Bella)**

Le feu pris lentement, puis de longues flammes élégantes s'élevèrent dans l'âtre quand je rajoutais des morceaux de papier. La buche commença à se consumer lentement.

Allumer le feu dans la cheminée ne me couta que quelques brulures, je m'en étais relativement bien tirée.

Carlisle était parti depuis un bon moment, et à certains moments je me demandais s'il allait réellement revenir. Cette journée avait été complètement sidérante. Depuis des mois et des mois ma vie avait ressemblée à une longue torture incessante de médiocrité sans surprise aucune. Les évènements se bousculaient bizarrement aujourd'hui, et je me demandais vraiment comment j'étais capable d'y faire face avec autant de lucidité. Peut-être que pendant tout ce temps l'espoir secret d'un quelconque changement s'était tenu à l'abri dans mon esprit, prêt à s'accrocher à n'importe quelle opportunité.

Cette opportunité s'était enfin décidée à percuter mon existence. Enfin.

L'attitude de Carlisle m'étonnait. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il accepte de me transformer, et l'angoisse que je ressentais à présent n'était due qu'à la peur qu'il change finalement d'avis.

S'il le faisait vraiment... J'allais mourir ce soir.

D'une mort différente de celle que j'imaginais ces derniers temps, mais d'une mort quand même, qui n'impliquais certes pas les mêmes conséquences.

Je n'avais pas grand-chose à regretter de ma vie d'humaine. Depuis le départ d'Edward, je n'avais rien fait de ma vie, à part la détruire tous les jours un peu plus et souhaiter mourir. A part Renée et Charlie, qu'est-ce qui me manquerait ? Et mes parents étaient bien assez grands pour se passer de moi, Charlie pouvait tout de même se nourrir sans moi. Du moins je l'espérais.

Lorsqu'Edward m'avait quitté ce jour là, dans la forêt, je ne m'en étais jamais remise. Je voyais bien que je me laissais dépérir. Après le choc initial, j'avais essayé de me fixer des objectifs minimes, d'essayer de sortir, de penser à la fac... J'avais bien essayé mais j'avais échoué dans tous les domaines.

Le temps avait finir par venir à bout des meilleurs souvenirs qu'il me restait d'Edward, mais la souffrance qu'il m'avait infligé, en revanche, ne m'avait jamais quittée.

Je n'espérais pas grand chose non plus de ma vie d'immortelle, sinon que j'aurais quitté ma vie insupportable et bien trop douloureuse d'humaine. Je serais comme Edward. Bien sûr je savais que cela ne changerais rien, il ne reviendrait pas vers moi. Mais je trouvais du soulagement à savoir que j'allais devenir le monstre qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois. Il ne m'en empêcherait pas cette fois. Si c'était tout ce que pouvais obtenir, j'allais m'y accrocher fermement.

La pièce s'était réchauffée. Je m'aperçu qu'un poids brulant appuyait fort contre ma gorge, assez fort pour m'empêcher de respirer normalement. Peut-être que j'étais plus angoissée que je ne voulais l'admettre, finalement. Je m'adossais contre le mur derrière moi, et fermant les yeux, j'essayais de respirer normalement.

Mon coeur commençait à s'emballer anormalement. On aurait dit que mon instinct de survie se réveillait tout à coup, me poussant à partir de cet endroit où je savais ce qui allait arriver. Mais il n'était pas question que je parte d'ici.

Le claquement d'une porte me fit sourire. Il était finalement revenu. Je rouvris mes yeux pour voir Carlisle de l'autre coté de la pièce, déposant une sacoche sur la table. Il m'observa longuement avant de se décider à s'approcher de moi.

- Tu peux toujours changer d'avis.

- Je suis sûre de moi, répondis-je.

Il s'avança davantage, songeur cette fois, et je compris qu'il allait le faire maintenant. Il me regardais fixement, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Puis, d'un geste lent, il déplaça une mèche de mes cheveux sur mon cou. Il observait ma jugulaire, soucieux. Mon coeur battait fort, tandis que je réalisas que je vivais là les dernières minutes de mon existence humaine.

Au bout d'un moment, il sembla se décider. Une étrange sensation de confort me submergea alors qu'il me serra davantage contre lui, je sentis la froideur de sa peau à travers ses vêtements. Il plaça une de ses mains sous ma nuque. Cette étreinte intime éveilla des sensations oubliées depuis longtemps, ma respiration se fit plus heurtée.

Avant d'avoir conscience d'avoir bougé, ma main vint se poser doucement sur son visage et l'approcha de moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact délicieux ne dura pas longtemps, Carlisle se recula aussitôt. Mais il resta silencieux, m'observant. Je ne pus résister à son examen, et fixais le plancher.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, Bella, dit-il d'une voix basse. Ses mains vinrent emprisonner les miennes.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ma joue, je ne m'en aperçu que lorsqu'elle arrivèrent sur la commissures de mes lèvres. Le rejet commençait à m'être trop familier à présent.

- Peut-être que si.

Il ne répondit pas, sa main souleva mon menton, m'obligeant à rencontrer ses yeux. Étonnement, ceux-ci n'étaient pas hostiles, mais hésitants. Bien sûr. Toutes les raisons du monde suffisaient à s'opposer à cela.

Et pourtant, ses lèvres vinrent se poser durement sur les miennes, quand il me donna un vrai, long baiser.


	6. Et la fin

Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à continuer cette histoire. J'arrive aux chapitres que je n'ai pas entièrement terminé d'écrire, alors peut-être que je mettrais un peu plus de temps pour les publier. J'en profite pour signaler que malgré le titre de ce chapitre, l'histoire est loin d'être terminée. Et je persiste et signe, le pairing est bien Bella/Edward, pour ceux qui commencent à douter :)

* * *

**... Et la fin (POV Bella)**

Ses lèvres étaient douces et glacées, instinctivement mes mains allèrent se poser dans sa chevelure blonde. Carlisle était d'une beauté terrifiante, pétrifié dans sa jeunesse éternelle. Son baiser devint plus profond, sa langue cherchant la mienne. Pour une fois que les ténèbres avaient disparues, remplacées par une lumière aveuglante, je ne voulais pas que ce baiser prenne fin. Pas maintenant.

J'allais mourir, très bientôt. Mieux valait que ce soit dans des conditions que je n'aurais même pas osé imaginer.

Les mains de Carlisle descendirent le long de mon corps pour s'arrêter sur mes hanches. L'odeur de sa peau était purement masculine, envoutante. Une vague de désir me submergea, et tout à coup plus rien n'importa plus. Je le voulais, totalement. Mes doigts trouvèrent les boutons de sa chemise et les déboutonnèrent.

Lui non plus n'était pas hésitant. Il continua de m'embrasser langoureusement alors qu'il me pressait contre le mur et qu'une de ses mains s'aventurait sous mon chemisier.

Avant que j'eus le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, Carlisle m'agrippa fermement dans ses bras et vint me déposer sur le canapé. Je n'étais visiblement pas la seule à le vouloir à ce point. Ses yeux luisaient d'envie alors qu'il se positionna au-dessus de moi.

- J'ai besoin que tu me dises quelque chose, dit-il alors qu'il dégrafait ma chemise.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que... Tu as déjà...

- Non, murmurais-je. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Pourquoi ?

- Il va y avoir du sang.

- Oh

Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail. Pourtant, Carlisle était celui qui était capable de se contrôler plus que n'importe quel autre vampire.

- Je suppose qu'il va m'être plus difficile de résister à ton sang alors que j'aurais moins de contrôle sur moi. Tu veux toujours continuer ?

- Bien sûr.

Il sourit et reprit ses caresses, puis continua à me déshabiller lentement. J'étais presque nue quand je sortis brutalement de ma bulle de plaisir dans un éclair de lucidité. Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, alors que je repensais soudainement à Edward. J'allais faire l'amour pour la première fois dans ma vie humaine, et ce serait aussi la dernière. J'aurais aimé que ce soit avec lui.

- Carlisle ? Demandais-je soudain. Des vagues de plaisirs refirent surface quand une de ses mains commença à caresser mon clitoris.

- Hmmm ?

- Pourquoi... Est-ce qu'on fait ça, tous les deux ?

Ses prunelles assombries par le désir me fixèrent un moment, avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre.

- Parce que tu en as envie. Et moi tout autant. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Bella. Juste de l'envie.

Je restais absorbée par ses prunelles, il caressa mes cheveux.

- Reste tranquille, maintenant.

Il commença me pénétrer doucement, jusqu'à ce que la résistance de mon hymen se fasse sentir. Il était tendu, concentré, ses yeux fermés alors qu'il tentait de rester maître de lui-même. Il resta immobile ainsi pendant quelques instants, et je vis se dessiner un sourire sur son beau visage lorsqu'il me pénétra fermement. Je ne pus retenir un cri. La douleur continua à irradier jusqu'à ce que peu à peu je ressente quelque chose de nouveau. Carlisle bougeait rapidement maintenant, ses coups de rein se faisaient presque trop rigoureux pour moi. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui dire quelque chose pour le faire aller plus doucement, mais mes cordes vocales ne produisaient que des sons inarticulés. Au-delà de la souffrance, une sensation nouvelle se construisait lentement en moi, faite de plaisir et de pleine satisfaction.

Lui aussi appréciait ce moment. J'aimais entendre sa voix grave tout près de moi. Puis je compris qu'il approchait de l'orgasme, tandis qu'il me pénétrait de plus en plus désespérément. Il jouit alors, et ce fut la vision de son visage en plein extase qui provoqua en moi un fabuleux orgasme.

J'étais dans une autre dimension, tout à coup. Le plaisir ahurissant dans lequel j'étais plongé se dissipa très progressivement, me laissant perdue dans un brouillard léger mais persistant. Carlisle se maintenait immobile près de moi, silencieux. Je n'eu pas le temps de me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, alors que brutalement ses dents tranchantes déchirèrent la peau de mon cou.

Je me débattis en hurlant, mais aucun de mes mouvements désordonnés ne put me débarrasser de la poigne de mon agresseur.

Je me sentais faiblir. Les battements désordonnés de mon coeur résonnaient dans ma tête, de même que le bouillonnement du sang qui quittait mes veines. Les pensées se succédaient en flash dans mon esprit, alors que la souffrance m'envahissait jusqu'à en devenir incroyablement irréalistes par leur intensité. Tout cela était ironique, finalement j'allais mourir des mains de Carlisle, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je ne lui en voulait pas, c'est juste que... Je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

La souffrance de la morsure se dissipa peu à peu, me laissant haletante. Une chaleur la remplaça, irradiant tout mon corps, puis elle prit de l'intensité jusqu'à devenir une brulure ardente.

Face à cette nouvelle agonie je fus capable de reconnaître un supplice que j'avais vécu dans le passé. C'était loin dans mon esprit, mais je m'obligeais à m'en souvenir, il le fallait. Le souvenir était là, à sa place. C'était la salles aux miroirs. Et James, lorsqu'il m'avait mordu.

Cette brulure intense, c'était le venin qui l'avait provoqué. Lorsque je réalisais cela, je fus capable de maitriser ma souffrance l'espace de quelques secondes. Je fis l'effort incroyable d'ouvrir mes paupières, qui semblaient peser des tonnes. Cela fonctionna. J'étais toujours dans le salon, sur le canapé. Seule. La pièce était éclairée seulement par le feu dans la cheminée. J'essayais de bouger mais c'était impossible, je pus seulement baisser les yeux et m'apercevoir que j'étais enveloppée dans une couverture.

Mon corps tout entier était secoué par de violents spasmes, mais je luttais pour absorber le plus possible d'informations avant de retomber dans mon calvaire.

Une aiguille fut enfoncée dans mon bras, et ce fut uniquement pour cette raison que je trouvais la force de regarder de ce coté là. Carlisle se tenait près de moi, torse nu. Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa sur le front.

- C'est fait, Bella. Je reste près de toi.

Il me sourit, et je lui souris à mon tour, soulagée. Alors il l'avait fait. Il avait tenu parole, il m'avait transformée. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse.

Ma vue s'assombrissait déjà, il était temps que j'affronte l'ultime souffrance, puisque c'était nécessaire.


	7. Révélation

**Révélation (POV Edward) - 6 mois plus tard**

L'alternance des jours et des nuits était le seul rythme que je connaissais. Je commençais à reprendre une certaine cadence, dans ma façon de vivre, même si cette nouvelle vie avec ce coeur saignant qui était le mien était loin d'être satisfaisante. Mais je tolérais cet état car après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'une punition méritée.

Je repensais souvent à ma famille. J'avais exagéré sans doute, car peu à peu les coups de fil se faisaient beaucoup moins fréquent. Au début, tous les membres de notre clan m'appelaient régulièrement, même s'ils tombaient trop souvent sur ma messagerie. Je sais qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi.

Depuis quelques mois, le téléphone me laissait en paix. Esmée restait celle qui prenait le plus souvent de mes nouvelles, et je m'en voulais de lui faire subir cela. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, sa voix était de plus en plus triste quand elle me parlait. Je devais sans doute y être pour quelque chose.

Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper avaient dû finir par se lasser de mon silence, et je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir. En revanche, j'étais plus étonné par l'absence de Carlisle. Je ne parvenais pas à le joindre. Plus étonnant encore, Alice aussi ne répondais pas non plus à mes messages, et cela me heurtait. La contacter m'avait demandé des efforts. C'était sans doute celle de la famille avec laquelle j'avais le plus d'affinité, celle qui m'avait toujours conforté en toutes occasions. Son brusque silence me blessait, je pensais qu'elle aurait pu endurer mon état dépressif bien plus longtemps que ça.

Comme pour répondre à mon interrogation, un coup frappé à la porte me sortit de ma torpeur habituelle. Alice s'engouffra dans la pièce avant même que j'eu totalement ouvert la porte.

- Alice ! M'exclamais-je. J'étais presque heureux de la voir débarquer ici.

- Edward, soupira-t-elle. Il faut que je te parle maintenant.

Son ton grave et sérieux me surpris. Je ne parvenais pas à lire ses pensées, elle semblait développer de grands efforts pour masquer les siennes. Une vision ancienne de Jasper, sans importance, cachait le reste.

Je m'assieds près d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alice ?

C'est à peine si elle arrivait à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle devait avoir quelque chose de grave à m'annoncer.

- Je ne devrais pas t'en parler, Edward. Et je le ferais uniquement si tu me promets une chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Jure moi que tu ne feras de mal à personne.

C'était mauvais à ce point là. J'essayais d'imaginer le pire, n'y parvenait pas. J'étais déjà complètement brisé. Que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire ? Je priais mentalement pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Bella.

- Alice...

- Promets moi Edward.

- Très bien, dis je en capitulant. Je ferais de mon mieux.

Un grand silence s'installa entre nous. Alice cherchait ses mots. Il aurait été plus simple qu'elle me laisse voir ses pensées.

- Alice, soupirais-je. Tu peux y aller. Je m'en remettrais.

- C'est à propos de Bella.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas regarder son avenir, répondis-je sèchement. Tu le sais. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Justement. Tu m'as demandé de ne plus m'occuper de la vie de Bella, de la laisser vivre sa vie d'humaine. Tu te souviens de ça ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, admis-je.

- Tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas contrôler mes visions. Même quand j'essayais de ne pas me concentrer sur elle, parfois je savais quand même ce qui allait se passer dans sa vie. Mais tu m'as interdit d'en parler.

- Et c'est mieux ainsi.

- Oui, tu peux être fier de toi. Tu peux maintenant te dire qu'elle a vécu pleinement sa vie humaine sans aucune ingérence de ta part.

L'amertume d'Alice éveilla une sombre inquiétude en moi, et plus encore sa manière d'essayer de me protéger. Je réalisais qu'elle cherchait à me dire quelque chose de grave, tout en essayant de m'épargner.

Sa dernière phrase me heurta lorsque j'en compris son sens premier. "Elle a vécu...". Je réalisais avec horreur ce que cela signifiait.

- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire, Alice ? Bella est ... Elle ne peut pas être... Ma gorge se serra en refusant de laisser s'échapper ce mot qui pourtant occupait maintenant tout mon esprit.

- Elle est morte, Edward. Elle a été transformée il y a quelques mois.

Rien ne pouvait me préparer à accepter cette information. Un milliard de morceaux de verre se déversèrent en moi, créant un trou béant dans ma poitrine. J'avais dû mal à y croire, je restais complètement paralysé par la douleur, continuant de fixer Alice sans la voir. Bella n'existait plus en tant qu'humaine. Que s'était-il passé ? Qui avait osé faire une chose pareille ?

Alice reprit son récit.

- Carlisle l'a transformée il y a quelques mois.

Carlisle. Carlisle mon père. Le Carlisle que je respectais tellement, celui a qui j'essayais de ressembler dans son humanité et sa compassion. Carlisle avait pris la vie de ma Bella. Une dangereuse pulsion commença à se dégager de ma torpeur.

- Il ne voulait pas que tu le saches maintenant, continua-t-elle.

Des sanglots sourds s'élevèrent dans la pièce, je compris que c'étaient les miens. J'avais quitté Bella pour ne plus lui faire courir de risques, et finalement tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Je l'avais quitté pour rien.

- Carlisle n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille, chuchotais-je. Pourquoi... Je secouais la tête. Tout était trop confus. Et Bella ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu. Carlisle dit qu'elle s'en sort bien.

Durant un très long moment, je restais immobile. La colère et l'incompréhension s'étaient emparés de moi, et je comprenais mieux pourquoi Alice avait craint ma réaction. Lorsque j'émergeais du désespoir, je remarquais qu'elle n'avait pas bougé.

- Alice. Rentre chez toi.

- Je suis tout aussi responsable que lui, Edward, se défendit-elle. J'ai vu ce qui allait se passer, quelques heures sans doute avant qu'il le fasse vraiment. Il s'est décidé très rapidement. Je ne l'ai même pas appelé pour le dissuader de le faire.

Elle me regarda tristement.

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'on serait obligé d'en arriver là un jour. J'ai toujours eu cette vision de Bella transformée. Tu n'aurais pas dû chercher à changer son destin.

Mais ce n'était pas le destin de Bella, que de devenir le monstre je suis. Juste une incroyable malchance que d'avoir croisé mon chemin. J'essayais d'assimiler cette information au mieux, et en dépit de ma fureur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer Bella telle qu'elle devait être désormais. Comme moi. Et cela signifiait que j'allais la revoir.

- Tu ne m'as rien dit avant.

- Non. Carlisle m'a dit qu'il se donnait un an avant de te le révéler, le temps que Bella ait subit le pire. Pour que tu ne la vois pas dans cet état. Ca me semblait raisonnable.

- Alors pourquoi...

- Je peux assurer la responsabilité de t'avoir menti sur la transformation de Bella, mais je ne supporterais pas d'être complice du reste. La vérité est que... Carlisle et Bella sont devenus... Proches.

- Proches ? Que veux-tu dire...

Mais Alice ne pouvait en dire plus. Elle me laissa finalement regarder une des visions qu'elle gardait dans son esprit. Pendant quelques instants, je fixais l'image et il me fallut plus de temps que nécessaire pour que je comprenne. Et pour une fois, malgré toutes les questions que j'aurais voulu poser à Alice, je restais silencieux. Je ne voulais pas en savoir plus en fin de compte.

J'entendis Alice soupirer.

- Ils sont amants, Edward.


	8. Confrontation

Merci pour vos commentaires encourageants. En ce qui concerne la taille des chapitres, je ne pense pas faire d'efforts sur ce point, je ne suis pas une adepte des détails à outrance. Comme Thomas Harris que je vénère, je préfère laisser s'exprimer les personnages à travers leurs actes et leurs choix, ce qui synthétise forcément la narration.

On arrive tranquillement à la moitié de l'histoire telle que je l'ai imaginée.

* * *

**Confrontation (Carlisle POV)**

Le paysage défilait rapidement. Je connaissais par coeur la route qui m'amenait de l'hôpital jusqu'au chalet, ce voyage je le faisais tous les jours, sans exception. Je partais plus tôt du travail et personne ne se doutait de rien.

J'aimais me rendre près d'elle. Même si, au fil du temps, la culpabilité se faisait de plus en plus grande. Je n'allais pas la voir seulement pour la surveiller ou lui tenir compagnie. Mais parce que je n'étais pas capable de mettre fin à cette relation qui avait débutée ici.

Bella l'avait initié, juste avant que je la transforme. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je ne serais jamais sortis du rôle qui aurait dû être le mien. Celui du père spirituel que j'ai toujours été.

Cela ne changeait rien bien sûr à la responsabilité qui était la mienne. Je n'avais tout simplement pas pu lui refuser son affection, la première fois qu'elle m'avait embrassé. Mais une partie de moi avait alors souhaité que cela ne se reproduise pas. Tout simplement parce que cette relation faisait bien trop de mal à tout le monde.

Sa transformation avait duré bien plus longtemps que pour les autres. Elle avait souffert le martyr pendant plus de six jours, malgré les puissantes doses de morphine que je lui injectais. Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais resté près d'elle, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de la regarder se débattre en hurlant. Jusqu'à ce que son coeur cesse enfin de battre.

Quant elle avait rouvert les yeux, des yeux rouges de vampire nouveau-né, j'avais su que je m'étais trompé. L'étrange connexion que j'avais ressenti pour elle avant sa transformation avait ressurgi, plus forte encore. J'essayais de prendre des résolutions lorsque mon esprit me semblait clair, mais dès qu'elle était près de moi, il m'était impossible de ne pas l'attirer aussitôt dans mes bras.

Il m'était difficile d'être loin d'elle, tant qu'elle voulait bien de moi.

Un éclat argenté dans le rétroviseur capta tout à coup mon attention. Ce ne pouvait pas être...

Si. Edward me suivait en voiture. Je ne l'avais même pas vu. Et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre vu ce qu'il venait faire ici. Il savait. Alice lui avait révélé. J'avais compté avoir plus de temps pour pouvoir arranger les choses, ce qu'Alice avait respecté en premier lieu, mais apparemment elle avait changé d'avis.

J'essayais de garder mon calme. A cette distance, Edward pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Il était inutile de faire durer cela plus longtemps. Je stoppais la voiture à l'orée d'un bois, encore loin du chalet. Je ne voulais surtout pas que Bella assiste à ce qui allait suivre.

Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt, là où personne ne pourrait nous entendre. Je l'entendais me suivre.

Je m'arrêtais finalement près d'un arbre, où nous étions à l'abris des regards humains. Il s'arrêta, se postant loin de moi. Il était furieux, totalement hors de lui.

- Edward...

- Qu'as tu fait, Carlisle ?

C'était à peine une question. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et d'incompréhension. J'y vis de la déception, aussi. Clairement il n'avait jamais envisagé que je puisse le trahir ainsi.

- Elle allait mourir, Edward. Elle voulait mourir quand je l'ai croisé, par hasard. Je n'ai pas pu l'abandonner comme ça. Toi même, tu n'aurais pas supporté qu'elle se tue à cause de ton départ. Je l'ai fait... Parce que tu n'avais pas le courage de le faire.

- C'est une question de courage, alors ? C'était entre elle et moi. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir.

Ses yeux furieux m'indiquèrent qu'il allait attaquer. Je m'y préparais autant que possible tout en cherchant à répondre au mieux à ses questions.

- C'est une responsabilité que tu ne voulais pas prendre, tu ne peux pas le nier.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne voulais pas la transformer. Elle n'a pas mérité d'être dans cet état.

- Mais elle le voulait. C'est ce qu'elle m'a demandé.

- Et c'était avant ou après que tu couches avec elle ?

Il savait. Pendant un instant, je ne sus pas comment lui dire les choses. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse lui dire pour atténuer sa colère, ni rien qui puisse excuser mon comportement.

- Ce n'était pas censé... Se passer ainsi, admis-je. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi, tu en as bien le droit. Mais j'ai été là pour elle quand toi tu l'as abandonné à son sort. J'ai pris la responsabilité que tu ne voulais pas prendre. J'ai été là pour elle quand elle a souffert le martyr pendant des jours et des jours.

Il ne pu en encaisser davantage. Je n'eus pas le temps de le voir venir. Une force démesurée me défonça la mâchoire, me projetant à une grande distance. J'eus à peine le temps de me relever qu'il fonçait déjà sur moi pour me frapper encore.

Je me débattis autant que je le pu, il ne me laissa pas d'autres choix que de le frapper en retour, pour me libérer de son emprise. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut rien d'autre que le bruit des coups et de la violence brutale résonnant dans le vide de la forêt.

C'était la première fois que je me battais avec Edward. C'était la première fois que je me sentais dans un état aussi misérable. Nos forces étaient quasiment identiques, et chaque coup donné ou reçu était violent et douloureux. Il n'allait certainement pas abandonner avant de s'être complètement défoulé sur moi.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, le poids de son corps disparu un court instant, le temps que je puisse me relever et prendre un peu de recul.

Quelqu'un l'avait tiré loin de moi.

Bella.

Le silence se fit tout à coup, étouffant, tandis que j'observais Edward dévisager Bella en silence. J'étais suffisamment proche d'eux pour intervenir s'il avait l'intention de s'en prendre à elle. Un long moment passa. Puis sans dire un mot, il s'enfuit.

Soulagé pour cette trêve inattendue, je reportais mon attention sur Bella. Elle n'exprimait aucune émotion, ses yeux perdus dans la contemplation du vide.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, Bella.

- Je n'étais pas loin, je vous ai entendu vous battre, répondit-elle. Comment a-t-il su ?

- Alice lui a dit. Elle lui a aussi dit, pour nous deux.

Je me rapprochais d'elle, pris son poignet et l'amena à mes lèvres.

- Je ne t'apporte que des problèmes, souffla-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non, dis-je en embrassant son front. Edward l'aurait su de toute façon dans quelques mois, il se serait conduit de la même manière. Cela devait arriver, forcément.

J'essayais de la conforter, moi-même peu convaincu par mes arguments. Dans ma tête, Edward ne cessait de me fixer, avec ce regard rempli de haine et d'incompréhension. Je n'allais jamais pouvoir me pardonner.


	9. Le départ

**Le départ (Bella POV)**

Le réveil de la chambre indiquait 19h55. Dans quelques minutes Carlisle partirait, comme tous les soirs. Je n'aimais pas ce moment. Dans ses bras, je me sentais bien. En sécurité. Aimée.

J'étais devenue un vampire, enfin. Je ne préférais pas repenser à l'horrible souffrance que j'avais endurée, cela était encore trop douloureusement proche. Je ne ressemblais plus à la jeune femme que j'avais eu l'habitude de contempler tous les matins devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Désormais, mon reflet ne me renvoyait que l'image d'une femme inconnue, aux yeux encore rouges pour un bon moment, aux traits parfaits.

J'avais obtenu ce que je voulais. Cela aurait dû me combler de joie, et pourtant je ne cessais de m'enfoncer dans le désespoir. La vérité était que je n'étais pas heureuse, vraiment pas. Toutes les épreuves que j'avais traversées depuis ma transformation m'avaient laissées un gout indéniable d'amertume sur les lèvres.

Souvent je pensais à tout ce que j'avais perdu, à mes parents que j'avais laissé derrière moi, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'avais fait une erreur. Que je ne pouvais plus réparer.

Cette femme que je voyais à présent dans le miroir, n'avait pas plus de raisons d'exister que celle que j'étais auparavant. Et je savais pourquoi. C'était pour Edward que j'avais voulu devenir immortelle. C'était pour lui que je m'étais sentie capable de traverser tant d'obstacles. Sans lui, tout cela n'avait plus de sens. Je me sentais aussi seule qu'avant.

Heureusement dans cette épreuve, Carlisle était toujours resté près de moi.

Je me redressais près de lui, ma main atteignant son visage, et le caressant délicatement. Sa peau n'était plus froide sous mes doigts, à présent. Il me sourit affectueusement.

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter ça, murmurais-je.

- Pour supporter quoi ?

- Cette situation. Avec moi d'un coté et ta famille de l'autre.

- C'est compliqué, avoua-t-il. Et douloureux.

- Edward va le dire à Esmée ? Lui demandais-je.

- Non, ça m'étonnerait. Mais il n'empêche qu'elle le saura un jour ou l'autre.

Un silence douloureux nous enveloppa. Sa main trouva sa joue, son pouce descendit jusqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Je savais tout ce qu'il risquait pour moi, tout ce qu'il avait construit jusqu'à présent. Je ne pouvait penser à Esmée et au mal qu'elle ressentirais si elle apprenait cela un jour. Elle me haïrait.

- C'était la première fois que tu revoyais Edward, tout à l'heure. Qu'as-tu ressenti pour lui ?

- Carlisle...

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de lui. Mais je voudrais juste savoir ça.

- C'est dur à dire. Il a été tellement loin de moi pendant tout ce temps... Tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui... Tout a finit par s'éteindre complètement. Maintenant il ne reste plus que de la colère. Et de l'amertume.

- Il t'aime, tu sais.

- Je m'en fiche. Il a tout détruit.

Carlisle me resserra plus fort dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

- Il ne m'a pas dit un mot en tout cas, observais-je.

- C'est contre moi qu'il est en colère, Bella. Et il a toutes les raisons du monde de l'être.

Il se leva et commença à s'habiller.

- Je doute qu'Edward ne revienne ici. Si c'était le cas, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit... Tu n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

- Je sais.

- A demain Bella.

Et c'était fini, il était parti.

J'enfilais un peignoir et restait longtemps assise sur le lit. Depuis quelque temps, cette situation avec Carlisle devenait difficile. J'étais de plus en plus consciente de tout ce qu'il sacrifiait pour moi.

Au tout début de notre relation, je le savais, mais j'étais suffisamment mal en point pour faire taire la culpabilité qui hurlait en moi. J'avais besoin du réconfort et de la tendresse de Carlisle, désespérément. Mais maintenant, avec le temps, je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de penser à tout le mal que je provoquais.

Voir Edward aujourd'hui m'avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Ce n'était pas à propos des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui ou non. C'était de l'avoir vu se battre avec Carlisle qui m'avait brusquement ramené à la réalité. Edward ne méritait pas ça, même après les blessures qu'il m'avait infligé. Il ne méritait pas de perdre son père. Esmée ne méritait pas que je lui ravisse son compagnon. Les Cullens ne méritaient pas de se déchirer à cause de moi.

La vérité était que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même depuis qu'Edward m'avait quitté. Il fallait absolument que je fasse quelque chose pour améliorer la situation, s'il restait encore des choses à rattraper.

Des sanglots s'échappèrent de ma poitrine. J'aurais aimé sentir le liquide brulant et salé des larmes sur mes joues, mais c'était une chose qui n'étaient possible que pour les humains.

Maintenant que je devais partir, je me rendais compte que de l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour Carlisle. C'était bien pire que de l'affection. Je l'aimais. Et je savais qu'il m'aimait aussi, c'était bien pour cette raison que cette relation qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu avait pu exister et continuer jusqu'à maintenant.

Si je quittais Carlisle, je serais définitivement seule, seule face à ce mal-être qui m'enveloppait toute entière. Étais-je capable de faire une telle chose ? Et que ferais-je de ma vie, lorsque je n'aurais plus personne pour me donner une raison d'exister ?

Peut-être que la solitude devait être ma punition, après tout. Coincée dans cette vie immortelle qui n'avait plus de raison d'être.

Je me décidais finalement à préparer mes bagages. S'il fallait que je parte, il fallait que je le fasse tout de suite, tant que j'en avais encore la volonté.


	10. Perspective

**Perspective (POV Edward)**

J'observais le soleil qui se couchait maintenant dans les nuages sombres. Pour une fois, j'étais reconnaissant d'être un vampire. Si j'avais été humain, je serais mort de chagrin.

Cette journée serait décidément pour longtemps la pire de mon existence.

Pire, pour avoir dû affronter Carlisle, et n'avoir pu comprendre un seul de ses agissements.

Pire, parce que j'avais vu Bella aujourd'hui, transformée. Je n'étais pas prêt pour ça. En un clin d'œil, je vis ce qu'elle était devenue, et je ne pu que conclure que j'avais totalement échoué. Je n'avais pas été capable de la protéger.

Elle avait attendu patiemment alors que je la dévisageais, sans doute attendait-elle que je lui dise quelque chose. Mais je n'avais rien à lui dire. Il n'y avait plus rien à rattraper.

La trahison de mon père me laissait toujours sans voix. Carlisle n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'erreurs au cours de sa longue vie, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait agit ainsi avec elle ?

Je me surprenais à en vouloir à Bella, mais j'étais obligé d'admettre que je ne pouvais l'accuser pour tout. Elle avait été la première à vouloir être transformée, dès qu'elle avait su que j'étais un vampire. Elle avait voulu rester avec moi pour l'éternité. Et je le lui avais refusé cela. Et je l'avais quitté ensuite, en lui mentant d'une manière abominable, parce que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle me laisse partir de sa vie.

Je voulais qu'elle reprenne une vie normale, mais comment aurait-elle pu aller de l'avant alors que j'avais arraché son coeur ?

La voix de Carlisle, insidieuse, s'éleva dans ma tête. "Elle allait mourir, Edward". Il n'avait pas menti, j'avais vu à ce moment là dans son esprit une vision de Bella telle qu'il avait dû la voir lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Mon coeur se serra. Bien sûr c'est ce qui avait décidé Carlisle à la transformer. Qu'aurais-je fait si j'avais été à sa place ?

Je sursautais alors qu'une main vint se poser sur mon épaule. Pour une fois, Alice m'avait pris par surprise. Fait inhabituel également, elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que je lui adresse la parole.

- Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle s'interposerait entre moi et Carlisle ?

- Il fallait que je sois sûre que tu ne puisses pas tuer Carlisle.

- Je ne comprends rien. Comment tout cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Demandais-je.

- Oh Edward. Tu as tellement voulu contrôler la situation, qu'elle devait forcément t'échapper un jour.

Je lui adressais un regard misérable.

- Rosalie n'a pas fait tant d'histoires lorsqu'elle a trouvé Emmett..., reprit Alice.

- Ne me compare pas à Rosalie !

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Parfois il est bon d'agir selon ses sentiments. Te rends tu compte du mal que tu lui a fait en la quittant ?

- Je savais qu'elle souffrirait, bien moins que moi cela dit. Je pensais réellement... Qu'elle finirait par passer à autre chose. Est-ce que...

J'étais curieux, maintenant. Puisque tout était terminé désormais, je pouvais voir la vérité en face.

- Qu'as-tu vu, dans tes visions, avant qu'elle ne soit transformée ?

- Elle a souffert horriblement les premiers mois. Ensuite elle a quelque part poursuivit sa vie, mais elle n'était plus elle-même. J'ai eu cette vision où je la voyais essayer de se suicider, mais j'ai aussi vu que Charlie allait la retrouver avant qu'elle ne meure. Crois-moi, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais été la secourir, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Alice rejouait cette vision dans sa tête, Charlie défonçant la porte de la salle de bain, Bella inconsciente à l'intérieur, son sang sur la porcelaine blanche de la baignoire.

- Arrête, Alice, murmurais-je.

- Désolée.

Elle me prit le bras.

- C'est ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de mieux, que Carlisle la transforme. Tu aurais dû le faire dès le départ. C'était ce qu'elle voulait.

- C'est pour le mieux aussi, qu'elle soit avec lui ? Lançais-je amèrement.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais maintenant qu'elle est immortelle... Je suppose que tu as du temps devant toi pour trouver un moyen de la récupérer.

- Je ne vais pas la "récupérer". Je crois... Qu'il n'y a plus rien à rattraper, maintenant.

- Je ne pense pas que tout s'arrête là.

Pour une fois, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne pouvais même plus me faire confiance à moi-même, vu la façon dont toute cette histoire s'était insidieusement échappée de mon contrôle. J'eu envie tout à coup de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, si tu étais à ma place ? Demandais-je à Alice.

- Quoi, tu me demandes vraiment mon avis ? Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Je crois bien que oui.

- Et j'ai le droit d'utiliser mes visions ?

- C'est d'accord.

Alice contempla pensivement la collection de ses visions passées.

- Wahoo. Je pense que la situation va s'arranger. Après t'avoir vu, Bella a pris une décision qui va tout changer. Mais tu dois attendre avant de la revoir, c'est l'histoire de quelques mois. Tu devrais utiliser ce temps pour... Digérer tout ça.


	11. Résilience

**Résilience (POV Bella)**

Je n'aimais pas échouer, pensais je alors que je parcourais le chemin qui me ramenait dans mon petit appartement. Je m'étais lancée à coeur perdu dans les études, et je n'avais pas réussi. J'aurais dû écouter Carlisle, je n'avais pas encore assez de contrôle pour pouvoir supporter l'odeur du sang, confinée dans une salle de cours.

Si je voulais continuer à étudier cette année, il allait falloir que je prenne des cours par correspondance.

Il était difficile de ne pas contrôler mon instinct aussi bien que je l'aurais pensé. J'étais dangereuse pour les autres, et du coup, isolée. La seule note optimiste de cette année écoulée était la couleur de mes yeux, qui avait enfin trouvé une belle teinte dorée désormais.

J'étais presque arrivée. La silhouette d'un homme devant l'entrée de l'immeuble me paralysa un court instant, je le reconnu d'abord pour ce qu'il était, un vampire. Était-ce mon imagination qui me jouait des tours ? J'aurais pu jurer que c'était Edward. Quelques pas supplémentaires en sa direction me confirmèrent ce fait.

"Bonsoir Bella."

Le son de sa voix fit remonter un flot de souvenirs en moi, que j'avais enterré depuis longtemps.

"Edward", répondis-je, hésitante. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi hostile que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, et cela faisait des mois. Sa posture, appuyée contre le mur, me rappela le temps du lycée, à l'époque où je commençais à peine à le connaitre.

"Je pensais qu'on aurait pu... Juste parler."

"Bien sûr. Viens."

Je l'entrainais dans l'appartement, allumais la lumière du salon. J'attendais qu'il parle, mais il se contenta de m'observer un moment. Quelque chose de différent dans son attitude me troubla, visiblement il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour m'affronter.

"Carlisle m'a dit que tu étais là. Comment ça se passe ?" Me demanda t-il enfin.

"Carlisle ? Tu es allé le voir ?"

"Oui. Il m'a vaguement expliqué."

Je n'avais jamais revu Carlisle depuis que je l'avais quitté. Nous gardions contact par téléphone uniquement, et ce contact se faisait de plus en plus rare. Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait finalement avoué notre liaison à Esmé, n'en pouvant plus de garder ce secret sur lui. J'étais sûre qu'elle pardonnerait à Carlisle, mais sûrement pas à moi.

"Je suis contente que tu ais décidé de le voir à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas vous séparer tous les deux."

Ses yeux dorés vinrent se fixer sur moi, comme s'il s'autorisait à me dévisager pour la première fois depuis si longtemps.

"Est-ce que tu regrettes ? D'être ainsi ?" Me demanda t-il.

Je compris le sens de question pour ce qu'elle était.

"Non, je ne regrette rien. C'est ce que je voulais. Tu ne devrais pas en vouloir à Carlisle, c'est moi qui ai voulu que ça se passe ainsi."

"Est-ce que tu l'aime ?"

"Je t'ai aimé, Edward, tellement. Mais tu es parti, sans aucune intention de revenir. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher que mes sentiments aient changé."

"Je sais. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question."

«Oui. Je l'aime. Il me manque.» Et c'était la vérité.

Edward soupira. Il essayait visiblement de comprendre quelque chose qui lui échappait, comme un adulte essaye de comprendre le dessin d'un enfant.

"Tu voulais mourir. Pour moi. Tes sentiments n'ont pas pu changer à ce point."

"Parce que ça aurait de l'importance ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas. Ou peut-être que si. Au fond de moi, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je pense que je pourrais arriver à..."

"Ne dis pas ça !"

"Tu as quitté Carlisle, alors que tu l'aimais. Tu l'as fait juste après que tu m'ais vu."

"Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je n'avais pas ma place dans la vie de Carlisle."

"Tout est de ma faute. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas choisi de fuir. Si j'étais resté, tu m'aurais convaincu de te transformer, à la longue. Les choses n'auraient pas pris cette ampleur. J'ai eu tort."

Ses mots m'atteignirent en plein coeur. Il admettait avoir tord, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Aussi douloureuses que furent toutes les épreuves que j'eu à traverser, le fait qu'il accepte sa pleine responsabilité me soulagea d'un poids énorme.

"Je sais tout ce que tu as enduré", continua-t-il. "Et je te demande pardon. Je sais que cela ne change rien, mais je veux que tu ais un autre souvenir de moi que celui que je t'ai laissé la dernière fois."

Il franchit la dernière distance qui nous séparait pour m'enlacer, et bien que je ne fis pas d'effort pour me dégager de son étreinte, je n'y répondis pas non plus, laissant mes bras alignés le long de mon corps.

Quelque chose l'amusa et pour la première fois depuis tant de temps, je le vis sourire. Je dû faire des efforts pour me souvenir à quand remontait la dernière fois que je l'avais vu sourire ainsi. C'était pour mon anniversaire d'humaine, juste avant que Jasper ne perde contrôle. Il était tellement heureux alors. "Mon Edward", pensais-je. L'Edward d'avant. Celui qui ne m'avait pas encore arraché le coeur.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?"

"Tu es plus solide qu'avant", constata-t-il en relâchant son étreinte.

J'aurais voulu lui répondre, mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'opportunité. Il partit précipitamment et je ne pu que le regarder s'éloigner dans la rue.

* * *

_Désolée pour ce délai inexcusable, j'ai préparé quelques excuses qui me semblent correctes pour justifier ce retard, à vous de voir laquelle vous préférez : _

_1)J'ai été dévorée vivante par un raton laveur_

_2)J'ai rencontré Gandhi_

_3)La mort de Peter Steel a ébranlé mes certitudes sur ce triste monde tragique_


	12. Un pas en avant

**Un pas en avant (Edward POV)**

Cela faisait déjà 20 minutes que j'arpentais le parking. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, je finis par revenir m'installer dans ma voiture. J'étais impatient, et Alice se faisait prier pour une raison qui m'échappait. Si elle l'avait vraiment voulu, elle aurait pu être là depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Deux raisons étaient possible à ce retard : soit elle désapprouvait mon projet, soit... elle faisait exprès de me faire languir. Connaissant le spécimen, j'optais plutôt pour la seconde option.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais à nouveau plein d'espoir. Alice avait eu raison, la situation avait tellement changé en l'espace de quelque mois.

J'avais fini par comprendre certaines choses qui m'avaient échappé auparavant. L'attitude de Carlisle ne m'était plus aussi incompréhensible.

Je réalisais que ce qui m'avait profondément opposé à Bella, remontait à notre rupture. Il avait fallu que je lui fasse croire que je ne l'aimais plus, et d'une manière cruelle. Mais de mon coté, je savais la vérité. Je savais à quel point mon amour pour elle ne mourrait jamais, je savais qu'elle serait mienne pour toujours, même si je n'étais plus à ses côtés. Pendant tout ce temps où j'avais fuis loin d'elle, je gardais le souvenir de son amour pour moi, qui me réchauffait le coeur d'autant que je savais à quel point il avait été réel, et sincère.

En mentant à Bella, je ne lui avais rien laissé. Elle m'avait cru, et s'était convaincu que je ne l'avais jamais aimé. J'avais sous-estimé la portée de ce mensonge, et surtout, je l'avais sous-estimée elle. Je ne suis plus humain depuis si longtemps... que j'avais fini par oublier à quel point ces humains peuvent aimer, de tout leur coeur, même quelque chose qui les dépasse.

Et pendant tous ces mois, elle avait dû porter ce fardeau. Elle s'était laissé mourir. Elle avait essayé d'abréger ses souffrances, en vain. Et tout ça à cause de moi.

Finalement, qu'elle ait recherché du confort auprès de Carlisle n'était plus si étonnant. Carlisle qui avait été le seul à accepter de l'aider. Et qui, d'une certaine manière, me ressemblait, dans la définition vampirique du terme. Je pense sincèrement qu'au tout début, c'est ainsi l'attirance s'est créée. Elle l'a aimé de tout cet amour que j'avais dit ne plus vouloir. Ensuite seulement, lorsqu'il a accepté ses sentiments, leur relation s'est renforcée.

Un coup tapé à vitre de ma voiture me tira brusquement de mes pensées.

"Edward, viens ! Finissons-en." Alice était visiblement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Lorsque je sorti de la voiture, elle avait déjà parcouru le chemin séparant le parking de la rue annexe. Je la rattrapais tant bien que mal, en accélérant ma démarche au maximum acceptable des yeux humains.

"Pourquoi es tu si énervée ?" Demandais-je lorsque je me retrouvais enfin à sa hauteur.

"Je ne suis pas énervée. Je suis juste un peu déçue que tu ne m'écoute pas plus que ça." déclara-t-elle d'une moue boudeuse.

Alice était d'une susceptibilité sans limite. Je plaignais réellement Jasper qui devait supporter son humeur fluctuante en permanence. En y réfléchissant bien, il devait sans doute utiliser son don pour que leur vie commune soit moins invivable.

"J'ai bien compris que tu n'approuvais pas ! Tu me l'as dit et re-dit. J'ai juste besoin de ton aide maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais si difficile à faire rentrer dans une boutique."

"Je n'aime pas qu'on contre mes visions."

Exaspéré, je levais les yeux au ciel. Alice n'était une bonne menteuse qu'avec les autres, le fait que je puisse lire ses pensées limitait sérieusement la portée de ses mensonges. Derrière son apparente colère, se cachait surtout la peur de me voir blessé à nouveau. Et je la comprenais. J'avais très largement compté sur son réconfort ses derniers mois, elle craignait de devoir me ramasser en plusieurs morceaux, encore une fois.

"Alice." L'appelais-je en touchant son épaule.

Elle se retourna lentement pour me faire face, son expression s'adoucissant un peu.

"Je suis désolée, Edward. C'est juste... Que je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux à nouveau". Ses sourcils froncés démontraient plus que sa déclaration le poids de son inquiétude.

"Je sais. Et je sais ce que tu as vu quel avenir de ce que je vais faire, mais ça ne change rien. Parce que j'ai envie de le faire quand même."

"C'est trop tôt pour Bella. Elle vient à peine de se remettre de toute cette histoire avec Carlisle... Pourquoi tu ne lui laisse pas plus de temps ?"

"Parce que ce n'est pas juste entre elle et Carlisle. C'est entre elle et moi, maintenant. Si tu l'avais vu, hier, Alice... Elle ne m'en veut plus, il n'y a plus de colère en elle. Elle pense qu'elle n'a plus de sentiments pour moi, mais c'est faux. Ils sont toujours là, c'est juste qu'elle les a enterrés si profondément... Je me fiche de savoir sa réaction. Je veux juste qu'elle sache ce qu'elle est pour moi. "

Mes arguments durent finir par convaincre Alice, qui sembla enfin cesser sa résistance. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

"Tu as vu Carlisle ?"

"Oui, j'avais besoin de lui parler."dis-je.

"Comment ça s'est passé ?"

Ma gorge se noua lorsque j'évoquais mon entrevue avec Carlisle. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à le voir si abattu, si fatigué... A peine lui-même. Il était soulagé de me voir revenir vers lui, mais dans son esprit je pus voir que toutes les blessures n'étaient pas refermées. Il luttait pour garder Esmé avec lui, maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité.

"Il m'a dit qu'il était sûre que Bella finirait par revenir avec moi. Parce qu'est elle mon âme soeur"

* * *

_Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à continuer cette fanfiction. Qui va bientôt toucher à sa fin, j'envisage d'en écrire une autre... Et le fait est que j'aime bien Carlisle... Alors il n'est pas impossible qu'elle puisse s'articuler encore sur le trio Bella/Edward/Carlisle. Vous êtes prévenus(es)._


End file.
